


Second Chances

by Finchel4everyoung



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchel4everyoung/pseuds/Finchel4everyoung
Summary: Everyone should get a second chance. Emma thought she was saying goodbye to Killian in the underworld, but the universe wasn't ready for the savior to not get her happy ending. You never know what home is until you miss it. CAPTAINSWAN fan fic.. Cannon couples! M for lemons!





	1. Saying Goodbye?

"No I won't leave without you..." Emma cried as she took Killian's hand in hers. She didn't want this to be the last moment with her true love. She'd spent so long fighting this temptation that is Killian Jones, and now she couldn't think of a life without him. Here she was about to lose her other half and the hardest part was he was trying to go willingly. "Killian after everything we've been through, how can you want to say goodbye so easily?" Tears fell as she looked into his sad eyes.

 

"Emma don't do this. If it was up to me I'd spend many years with you. Happy and with a family, but we know it cannot happen and we need to accept that." Taking his only good hand, he wiped away her tears. "I just wanted this moment...our last one to be alone without any intrusion or any glares from your father. I love you Emma, if this is our last moment...if this is our goodbye I want you to know you are my Swan, my savior, my whole world." Emma's broken heart shattered a bit more as he kissed her lips softly. Their arms wrapped around each other as another pain rippling round of tears fell down her face. "Don't give up on love Emma. It'll be okay."

  
Unable to say anything Emma walked back to the elevator and sighed as he put the cage down. She could tell it was painful for him, but she had to be strong for him and help him crossover. "Promise me you won't give up on your unfinished business and please join Liam. You'll need him." She touched his hand softly before pressing the button. "I love you Killian Jones. There will never be another I'll love as much as you." Holding his hand until the end Emma couldn't help but feel the pain of her heart ripping out of her chest.

  
Within seconds a flash of blue light froze the lovers goodbye. When Emma's teary eyes reopened she was with her family. Her body was still shaking Killian was gone. "Emma?" Turning around Emma saw her mother. "What's wrong? How did you get up here?"

  
Emma shook her head unsure of the answer. "There was a blue light...Killian was gone and I was here. Hades lied and Killian...killian can't leave." Pain again rippled out of her chest as her heart broke more. "We have to get back to Storybrooke. I will not let Killian die in vain. We can't let all of this be for no reason."

 

Robin stepped forward and touched the sad Savior. "We cannot leave Emma...we're-" Emma channeled her pain into her magic and opened the door. "Nevermind that, let's get over to the portal before Hades lets it close." Everyone agreed before running off to the portal.

  
As the family left another blue light flashed as Killian stood where he'd said his goodbyes to Emma's family. "What is this magic?" He asked to the thin air.

  
"Oh Pirate, it is good magic." A woman appeared in a beautiful blue dress and a bright smile that could relax anyone. "The story isn't over. You and Emma are the only two that can save all the realms of the evil to come." The woman bent to the floor and picked up a bag sighing. "The savior needs her other half of her heart to complete her destiny."

  
"Aye, but we put it back in her before she left." Killian was confused at took the bag from the woman. "Her heart isn't in here. What is this?"

  
"Oh silly pirate, it is you. I was sent by a friend and it's time to keep my end of the deal. Remember this Pirate, you protect her and keep her safe because it's about to be a crazy time for the two of you..." Before he could speak the woman quickly waved her hand towards him.

* * *

  
/Should I continue?


	2. Light And Sea Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can survive anything, Even the underworld. Emma and Killian are about to find out just how strong their love is.

/Do not own anything except some of the storyline. I do however own the Goddess coming in soon. Do hope you enjoy.

* * *

  
What was going on? Something didn’t seem right as they went through the portal. As they walked down the street to Granny’s, Emma’s heart began to ache; What’s going on? She thought to herself. “Emma what is it? You’re pale!” Charming moved from Henry to his daughter. Emma touched her chest as her father moved closer. “Emma!” Reaching out with her left hand she gripped onto her father while her right hand covered her heart.

  
The second they stepped into the diner Emma felt her chest tighten more. “Emma!” Regina moved closer until a light flashed and engulfed the diner. The light faded and a woman stood there with a smile on her face. Emma, along with her friends and family members stared at the newcomer with confusion. “Emma, are you okay?” Emma’s hand was still on her chest, she couldn’t speak or move as she stared at the mystery person. Regina glared at the woman as a fireball began blazing in the palm of her hand. “What have you -”

  
The woman laughed as she waved her hand leaving the former queen without her defence. “Evil queen no need to fight or become what you hate.” Everyone stared as the woman disrobed. The woman was the definition of beauty, long blond hair, the bluest eyes and the softest skin. “I am here for you Emma, your heart is broken. It’s missing a whole part of it, you feel it don’t you? The pirate has your other half.” Waving her hand the window began to glow revealing how Emma had sacrificed herself to save the man she loved. Emma watched as Killian said goodbye to her once again her heart began to ache. “You became dark and he brought you out, he saved you Emma. You went to the underworld to save him, you were willing to sacrifice yourself again for him,” The woman walked over to Emma, who was being protected by Regina and Charming. “I mean her no harm...if I did you’d all be suffering at the moment. I am a friend, a friend who wants to help fix the problem your savior is having at the moment.”

  
“Charming let her pass.” David looked at former evil queen as she moved from the mystery woman.

  
The woman smiled as he listened, her attention went back to Emma quickly. “ You only have half your heart. I know you left the other half hoping he’d get it. But Hades was right, his body was dead for far too long up here, but Gods have a way of righting this wrong. Yet, I allow this for one price; like the dark one we have a price that needs to be paid.” Emma could feel her heartbeat faster and she knew the Goddess in front of her was telling the truth. “Before you ask or try to feed out my thoughts, my price is simple...” Waving her hand a door appeared and Emma’s heart began to beat normal. “You already know what’s behind the door Savior. To keep all rights the correct way Hades has to die. He doesn’t belong here and he has destroyed Limbo and created a hell unbearable for everyone. I will be taking over Limbo and to do that Hades has to die. I will let you have my end of the deal, but if Hades doesn’t die before your 30th birthday, I will be forced to take away your happiness. And that means all that comes with it. I am not a God you want to cross Savior; nothing Hades has done will be compared to the pain I can inflict on you child.”

  
Emma slowly walked over to the door, she hoped the woman was telling the truth about who was behind the door. She could feel the eyes of her family and friends on her as her hand on the knob, turning it she braced herself for whatever was coming. “It’s okay Emma,” David explained as his hand touched her shoulder giving encouragement. Taking another deep breath Emma opened the door revealing another bright light.

  
“Emma?” The voice she’d longed to hear again.

  
“Hook?” A tear dropped down and fell to the floor as her eyes met his. “Killian, tell me this isn’t a dream. David please tell me I’m seeing Killian.” Rubbing her shoulder, David gave her a tiny push to the man she loved deeply and wholeheartedly. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Tears suddenly were in both of their eyes.

  
Trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall, he took his head and placed it in the middle of hers. “Aye, Neither did I Swan. But I can’t say that I wouldn’t have found a way to see that smile again.” Emma flashed a sad smile as they stood in front of their audience. “Swan, you can’t leave my side after this.”

  
Before they could kiss or say anything else the woman looked at them. “You have two day’s Emma to kill Hades. Then you two can celebrate and live happily ever after. For now you need to focus on destroying the man who wants to take this world, your world to hell. Please don’t make me take away your happiness and the future that already is laid out.” With a wave everything was gone with only a book remaining.

  
Everyone watched as Emma’s eyes never left Killian’s; it was a magical sight to see. Emma could only focus on him, nothing else mattered. “Never again will I say goodbye. I cannot take losing you again.” As her emotion started to pour out in waves, a cocoon of magic engulfed them both. “What if we can’t beat him?”

  
“My Love, if there is anyone that can do it will be us. We’re survivors love, nothing will beat us and I’ll be damned if there is a chance of losing you; I will not lose you ever again.” Killian looked around and could see her family surrounding them at the moment. “Aye love, I wouldn’t normally say this, but we should probably relax, and not do this in front of your family. I just survived the underworld, I do not need your father trying to kill me.” Placing both hand and hook on Emma’s soft face happily, everyone in the room could see the magic surrounding the lovers.

  
Emma relaxed against his touch causing the shield to go down. “We need to defeat Hades, I cannot think of losing you again. I love you too much to say goodbye to you.”

  
As hours passed, Emma’s hands stayed close to Killian’s. She was to scared to let go or even leave him. She didn’t know how long this magic would last and she didn’t want to take the risk when it came to him. “Emma, you must rest. It’s nearly two am; not to mention that you’ve used a lot of magic in the last few days.” This was probably the first time she’d heard anyone’s voice pushing through her bubble. Looking Emma looked at her father then around the room. Mary-Margaret was resting in the rocking chair with her brother; Henry was no longer with them, figuring he was at Regina’s since she wasn’t there anymore. “Emma?” Turning her had she went back to her father’s eyes. “You can’t just avoid sleeping or force yourself to find the answer to Hades’ destruction. It’s going to kill you before you have a chance to kill him...” Emma knew he was right; she knew what she was doing to herself, but didn’t realize that everyone saw it too. “I know it’s hard, but you will find a way, but you cannot stress yourself so much because you’ll become too weak to even fend him off.”

  
David was about to say something, but Emma shook her head. “I found it...I found the way to defeat Hades...” David and now an awake Killian moved closer to Emma as she read the text.

  
_“Hades’s heart was frozen after he was banished by his brother Zeus after crossing him during the battle of the Gods. Throughout the years Hades has tried every thing to leave the underworld, but because his frozen heart cannot beat, he cannot survive the world above. If he finds his heart beating once again, he will be allowed to proceed to the living world. Zeus’s one goal was to protect the living world from his brother, but if there comes a day where he fails, a creature created from light and sea magic will bind together heaven and Earth. Only then will it be able to use it’s magic to once and for all defeat the cursed God.”_

Emma kept rereading the passage, something was causing her to have random thoughts in her head. Light magic? That’s given to few witches...so it’s a witch that controls the elements? “Why do all the curses have to be in riddles?” She asked resting her head on Killian’s shoulder. “How are we going to find a witch that has light magic AND controls the sea? What if that witch is in the enchanted forest, we could be out of luck David.”

  
Emma began to cry knowing that there were so many options and not enough time to really consider any of them. “Emma-” Killian was about to say something when the book in front of Emma skipped to another page.

  
Emma quickly wiped her tears before looking over the page quickly. “No freakin way?” A picture was placed above the words of her as a child with her parents. Emma knew the pictures existed, but never thought to look for them, but now she was faced with the real deal. “This cannot be right?”

  
_“The product of True Love”  
Rare in it’s own account, not many seem to be lucky enough to be graced with it. The only known document of True Love is Snow White and Prince Charming...their love grew stronger over time and created the princess of light magic. This child is the only known product and is expected to be the strongest of all magic. The princess is bound by light and bound to another as his true love. These two will be the key to end all evil and bound the realms to be cursed back to the place they began. The princess is to be the savior and the child she bares will be the lightest of all magic…_

As Emma finished reading Mary-Margaret now awake, walked over to where her family was now sitting. “I’m sorry I dozed off. This second pregnancy has me all sleepy all the time...” Her eyes quickly caught up to her frozen daughter. “What is it?” she asked hesitantly touching her daughter. “Emma?”

Shaking her head she looked at Killian as if he was the only person in the room. “They don’t mean Neal...or that Henry is the key?” Neither of them wanted to utter the words. Yet, both of them knew exactly what the old book was trying to tell them. Emma hated that an old book decided the course of life she was supposed to take. Her life, everyone’s life seemed to be already decided, but how was that even possible? “Killian we’re reading this wrong, there is no way that...that could happen in the next few days...or years..we haven’t...” Emma froze remembering the night before her and their family had left the underworld. Time moves differently through realms. Killian’s words repeated a few times in her mind. Both of their eyes went down to her stomach, yet neither said a word. 

Mary-Margaret stared at the newly reunited couple, she didn’t know what do or say. Unsure of the situation she turned to her husband. “David what is it? What did I miss?”

David unable to tear his eyes away from his daughter or the pirate. “The book basically told us how to defeat Hades...”

“That’s good right?” Emma’s mother asked confused.

“The only way to kill Hades is light and sea magic.” Snow was still very much confused until Killian touched her daughter’s stomach ever so softly. That’s when David’s words seemed to click quickly. “Emma and Killian’s child...the product of untouchable true love...” Frozen no one knew what to say...no one moved...it was as if time just stood there.

* * *

  
/So what did you think?


	3. Confronting the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the music isn't always easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Please enjoy. Do not own anything but the goddess that pops in and out of the chapters.

_**Flashback** _

_**Mary-Margaret stared at the newly reunited couple, she didn’t know what do or say. Unsure of the situation she turned to her husband. “David what is it? What did I miss?”** _

__**  
David unable to tear his eyes away from his daughter or the pirate. “The book basically told us how to defeat Hades...”  
**

_**“That’s good right?” Emma’s mother asked confused.  
** _

_**“The only way to kill Hades is light and sea magic.” Snow was still very much confused until Killian touched her daughter’s stomach ever so softly. That’s when David’s words seemed to click quickly. “Emma and Killian’s child...the product of untouchable true love...”** _

* * *

 

Frozen no one knew what to say...no one moved...it was as if time just stood there.  
Emma couldn’t believe the words she’d read. Ever since their kiss in Neverland, Emma knew the feelings she felt for Hook was something she needed to figure out; when in camelot they realized how much they loved each other; in the underworld they had their love tested and now they’re dealing with a possible pregnancy “This makes no sense, how is our child suppose to save us? We have two days till the Goddess comes back to take every...” She instantly froze, I will be forced to take away your happiness. And that means all that comes with it. “She knew...she knew when she was here earlier. She threatened to take away everything that was happiness for us. Killian, I don’t know what to do.” Emma fell to the ground in pain as her hands touched her stomach.

  
David reached out for his daughter’s hand, the realization was causing everyone to be silent with their own thoughts. “Emma, maybe Blue can shine some kind of light on this startling news.” Killian was about to say something until David began again. “Emma, no matter what, this is good. You...You have Killian and us here to help out; history will not repeat itself, I can promise you that much from all of us.” He wasn’t wrong...This wasn’t another Neal situation. “Snow, call Blue…” Touching her face softly, David looked between Killian and his daughter. “You two should talk. Why don’t you take a walk while we wait for Blue and Tink. It’s going to be a long night. Hopefully we’ll have some answers when you guys return.” Biting her lip, Emma hesitantly agreed. She didn’t want to leave, she knew that once she left home they’d talk and she’d be forced to deal with everything.Yet, she knew David was right, they needed time to come together and figure things out.

  
Emma went into her room and sat on her bed trying to think everything through. “Mind if I come in?” Emma looked up and saw Regina standing in the doorframe. “Your baby is healthy, It’s stronger than most.” Regina placed her hand on Emma’s flat stomach. “I remember when your mother was pregnant with you...” The sour look was placed on Emma’s face when Regina brought up her mother’s life. “Your mother was excited, I probably shouldn’t have gone on a rampage and took everything away. This baby will not, I will do anything I can to fix my part in all of your doubt and in all the pain losing the time with your parents as caused. It’ll be okay. Hades will not win.”  
  
After they left the Charmings’ home, they took to walking along the docks. Emma’s mind was projecting her own thoughts. You know you’re pregnant. You can deny it all you want, but you know it's true. You don’t want it to be true, because of your past with Neal. Hook isn’t Neal Emma. My mind wasn’t wrong. But what if he leaves? I can’t do this alone again. You will never be alone, you have your parents, Henry… I’m sure Regina would be there in some twisted way. But like I said, Killian won't leave you. Stop self doubting yourself. “Swan?” Emma couldn’t help but try to come back to reality. Looking up Emma stared into the former pirate’s eyes.

  
Emma looked at Hook’s eyes as they stood there taking in the last moment of silence. “You know I have a feeling it’s going to be a girl. Just cause it would be a pain to this world to have another one of me in this world.” A few tears escaped as they stood there in front of slowly moving water. “It would make sense though our daughter being the savior.”

  
Killian knew she was avoiding her true fear. Part of her wished he would just tell him the truth of her feelings. “Does it matter what we have?”

  
“No it doesn’t because at the end of the day she’s screwed like their mother.” Emma frowned throwing a rock into the water.

“Do you remember when Neil died and I was so against this...” shaking her head she looked back at Killian then the water. “That day at the funeral, it was the first time I thought about children with you...you took care of my son without hesitating. You wanted to protect Henry, yet here we are years later and we can’t even protect our child, because again someone is out to kill us and our child...”

  
Killian shook his head as he took her hand in his. “Emma...”

  
“You cannot leave me. If this is real you cannot leave me like he did.” Emma’s eyes became wet with tears. Her greatest fear was practically coming true again. “This child cannot go through what Henry did.”

  
Shaking his head Killian touched his forehead to hers while looking deep into her eyes. “Aye, Emma this is real and I’m not Neal. I will never leave you, I think I’ve proven that time and time again. I came back for you when Henry was taken, I fought for you during the time Neal was here, I came back for you when you were in New York...Bloody hell I found a way to escape hell for you Swan. I love you...You are it for me Emma Swan. Our child,” He slowly put his hook on her small stomach. “Our child I already love, just stop comparing this to when you had Henry. I will never leave your side or our baby’s side.” Emma didn’t have anytime to say a word because Killian’s lips captured hers. All problems, all the what ifs faded away as they slowly kissed. Emma slowly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. When air was needed Emma’s smile reflected the one on his face. “No more hesitation Emma. We are in this together...” He slowly placed his hand on her stomach with a huge smile. “I’m going to be a father.” Killian never thought after Miliah, that he would have a chance to have a family. What made this even more important to im was that it was with his soulmate that he’d get to experience fatherhood with. “So what do you say Swan, can we try this together?”

  
Emma’s eyes quickly softened before nodding at him. “I wouldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, I love you Killian. I think I was in love with you on the beanstock, you got me when no one else seemed to understand what I was feeling. No matter what we went through, where we pushed each other, you stayed and saved me.” Emma’s eyes watered quickly as they stood there confessing to each other their true feelings, this was deeper than anything else she’s ever felt. It was real, the love she had for Hook...Killian it was all the same. He took her heart and held it, even before she knew he could. “You saved us in Neverland; you kissed me and back then I lied, I told you I wasn’t ready for this...for us, but I lied. I was, I was just scared of the emotion and love you brought out of me with one kiss...You took away my pain, everything and I didn’t know how to handle it anymore. I ran away, I ran and I wasted so much time...I pushed you away, I pushed everyone away because...” Looking down the pain slowly came back and tears came out much faster. Emma knew it wasn’t just the hormones corrupting her, it was everything she buried for years.

  
“Emma, no more of this...” Killian took his hand and wiped her tears away.

  
Emma shook her head quickly. “No, I have to get this out.” Looking up at her love, her eyes were heavy with tears, “I will always love you Killian. This baby is proof that our love is probably the strongest when we’re together. Nothing and no one will ever take away this love or this baby from us.”  
  
Emma inched closer and was seconds away from sealing her promise with a kiss when a gust of blue fog appeared and Hades now stood in front of them. “Awe how sweet isn’t it.” Killian took Emma and hid her behind his body. “What is a pirate with one hand truly going to do to protect the mother of his child? The answer is simple...Notta. I honestly didn’t peg this for something that could actually happen. I should’ve probably thought this through, but here we are, you convinced a God to give you a chance again.” Emma touched Killian’s arm softly. She was for the first time nervous about what could possibly happen. “That baby will die, nothing the Gods or Goddesses can do about it,I will not be defeated by a child nor a pirate and savior. I’ve defeated Gods and warriors, this will not be my undoing...”

  
Killian had heard enough, drawing his sword. Nothing`was going to take Emma or his child away from him. “You will not win; I will not allow it.”

  
“Like you could stop me. You’re just as weak as you dear love. No worries, I will rip out that child easily.” With a wave of his hand Emma was now pulled in front of Hades. With a heavy smirk Hades waved his hand. “Wanna see a magic trick?” Emma was frozen in fear as Hades reached out and put his hand inside of stomach.

  
“No!” Killian screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This will probably be the shortest chapter I have. The more reviews, the quicker the chapters are to come! Let me know if you want to see something?


	4. Finding Help From Another Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting help from an unlikely alliance. Emma might have to suck up her pride to protect her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. Do not own anything but the goddess that pops in and out of the chapters.

Killian watched as Emma rested in her bed, her hand resting on her small stomach. Tonight had been a tad bit too close for comfort. Killian knew he could’ve lost both of them, but their child and Emma’s magic saved them both.

  
_**Flashback** _

_**  
“Awe how sweet isn’t it.” Killian took Emma and hid her behind his body. “What is a pirate with one hand truly going to do to protect the mother of his child? The answer is simple...Notta. I honestly didn’t peg this for something that could actually happen. I should’ve probably thought this through, but here we are, you convinced a God to give you a chance again.” Emma touched Killian’s arm softly. She was for the first time nervous about what could possibly happen. “That baby will die, nothing the Gods or Goddesses can do about it,I will not be defeated by a child nor a pirate and savior. I’ve defeated Gods and warriors, this will not be my undoing...”** _

_**  
Killian had heard enough, drawing his sword. Nothing`was going to take Emma or his child away from him. “You will not win; I will not allow it.”** _

_**  
“Like you could stop me. You’re just as weak as your dear love. No worries, I will rip out that child easily.” With a wave of his hand Emma was now pulled in front of Hades. With a heavy smirk Hades waved his hand. “Wanna see a magic trick?” Emma was frozen in fear as Hades reached out and put his hand inside of stomach.** _

_**  
“No!” Killian screamed.** _

_**  
Emma froze with her hands bracing up. A flash of white light passed from her hands and stomach pushing Hades from it. “What the Hell!?” The God yelled as he held his hand to his chest. “What did you do?!” Hades quickly recovered and conjured up a blue fireball.** _

_**  
Regina came running towards the commotion with the Charmings and the fairies following behind. “The baby is a lot more powerful than you anticipated Hades.”** _

_**  
“Ha you think I’m scared of a baby. I will kill it. My little sister thinks I would be careless enough not to know her plan? You all can try as much as you want, but I will win!” With a flashing blue light Hades quickly disappeared.** _

_**  
Killian dropped his sword and ran quickly to his Swan. “Emma!” Everyone quickly moved to the fallen Savior. “Swan, Open your eyes. Please baby open those beautiful eyes.” He pleaded as David kneeled at Emma’s side.** _

_**  
David quickly looked for a pulse. “She has a strong pulse.” Everyone quickly relaxed as Emma laid there on the docks. David looked up at to see all the worried eyes looking down at Emma.** _

_**  
Mary-Margaret touched Killian’s shoulder as David lifted Emma’s body. “You know both of you are survivors, your baby is just as strong as it’s parents. Don’t doubt hope and faith now.”** _

**  
“If it wasn’t for the baby...” Killian couldn’t finish the sentence without feeling his pain in the words afraid to be spoken.Killian was frantic, he didn’t know if their baby was still there or if they could even survive if the baby wasn’t.**

**“Hold on.” Sensing Killian’s worries, Regina moved her hand over the Savior’s body slowly. “It’s okay, the baby is okay and perfectly healthy.” Regina looked up and smiled through her tears.**

_**  
With a sigh of relief, Killian touched Emma’s small stomach. “Thank you for protecting your mom. I love you.” He couldn’t believe how close Hades had come to killing not only their baby, but Emma. What life could he really have without Emma, he knew he would never truly survive losing the love of his life. The second they got back to the Charmings’ everyone began asking him if something was needed. Shaking his head Killian looked down at his sleeping Swan.“No I just need them to rest and for her to gain her strength back.”** _

_**  
End Flashback** _

  
Sitting in the kitchen, Killian frowned looking at the bottle of rum. They only had less than two days left to figure things out; to kill the man who was already one step ahead of them. Killian wanted to taste the drink, Rum solves everything, something he had told Emma on a few occasions; yet here he was, unable to see the point in drinking the sweet liquid. Frowning he took a newspaper and began looking for a place to call home for his family. “How is she doing?” Ignoring the prince Killian continued to look through his paper. He didn’t trust his own voice at the moment. “I thought we grew past this Hook.”

  
“Aye,” Killian replied curtly. He didn’t have the strength to fight with David. “She’s sleeping. Regina called Henry and he’s here watching her at the moment while I look for a place for the four of us.” Killian avoided David’s eyes and looked back at the newspaper.

  
“Emma didn't…” David didn’t understand how Killian could just expect to move Emma out of her home without telling him or Snow.

  
“Aye she doesn't know yet. I haven't had time to really bring it up; there's the whole I literally got back from hell.” Killian crumbled up the paper as frustration hit. “Oh yeah and Hades almost killed my whole reason for existing and your daughter so it hasn't come up in conversation yet.” Throwing the paper at the floor, Killian’s anger hit again. “We have less than two days, not even two full bloody days to kill Hades, but we have no clue what to do.”

  
David could see how hard Hook was taking everything that was going on. He and Snow knew the feeling all too well. “I'm going to say this once and then you're going to go lay next to my daughter and make sure she doesn't wake up alone.” Pausing he looked at Killian with hope and resolve in his face. “We are going to defeat Hades, you are going to marry Emma, and our grandchild will be born into a family of warriors and we are all going to live happily ever after.” Killian was about to say something when Emma appeared in the doorway. “Sweetheart how are you two feeling?” David asked moving to his daughter’s side. “You should be in bed resting.”

  
Emma ignored her father and looked at Killian. She had heard a good portion of the conversation between the two men, and she honestly wasn’t sure how to feel about everything. “Is the baby okay?” Emma asked looking at her pirate.

  
“Aye, Regina had a put a protection spell over it. You both need to take it easy, especially since Hades now knows about the baby and its power.” Emma moved from her father’s arms to Killian’s. Resting her head on his chest Emma finally relaxed. “My Swan what are we going to do?”

  
Emma looked at him then her dad. “Can you get everyone here? I may have a plan.” Emma knew the only way to get to Hades was to get Zelena to help them.

  
An hour later

  
“Wait… you want to what?” Tink asked confused at the words that had just came out of the Savior’s mouth. “You must be utterly insane if you think that will get through to the crazy mind that Zelena has. She tricked Robin into thinking she was his wife, she tried to kill all of us at least twice and you think she’s just going to help us kill the person she thinks is her soulmate.” When Tink put it in those words it did make it sound crazy.

  
Emma stood in front of her family, and the fairies. She had just got done telling them they needed to trust Zelena to do the right thing and that she should be the one to talk to her. “Look, I know it’s not the smartest plan, but it’s all I can think of. She isn’t the same person she was before the baby, she’s much softer. Yes she has a soft spot for Hades, but what makes her different than Robin or I? Robin fell for Regina who tried to kill everyone, but changed. And Killian...” She placed her hands in her soul mate’s hand before putting their hands on her flat stomach. “He chose love before evil...We’ve changed them. So what stops Zelena from thinking she could change Hades.”

  
“Maybe the fact that he tried to keep us trapped in the underworld, and is trying to kill your unborn child?” Emma looked at Robin, she thought out of everyone he’d have her back on the situation. “Zelena isn’t some angel who can feel sympathy, for god sakes she keeps trying to use dark magic to keep me from my child. And the fact that after everything she still believes that Ass is good, how can we really trust that Zelena will see that now after every ounce of evidence we’ve given her?”

  
Emma shook her head, she knew his words were true, but she needed to find a way to protect her child. “Look I am not saying that she can be trusted, but here’s the thing without her on our side, we will have to deal with both of them and their magic is just as strong as mine and Regina’s. Besides, I don’t want to risk my baby or the lives of my family, so if I have to suck it up and play nice with the crazy green lady, I’m going to do it, because right now we’re running out of options and time. Killian only has less than two days and so does…” Tears started to fall as she touched her own stomach. She didn’t want to admit it but she was losing hope the longer she stood there trying to make them see what she was trying to do the more hope that was beginning to leave her body.

  
Emma only about two days left to save her small family. She and Killian were the only two that knew once he was gone their child would no longer exist. Emma’s tearful eyes looked into Killian’s. She could tell he was going to lose it too, it was the painful reality that if they couldn’t get Zelena to help, nothing else would matter. Before Killian could say anything a bright light appeared blinding the whole group. “Hello...” Emma’s eyes quickly adjusted when the goddess appeared. “Blue, it’s nice to see you again on a tad bit better terms.” The Blue Fairy nodded at the goddess. “Seems we’ve had an eventful night. My brother learned of my plan and attacked you. For that I am sorry, but I am glad to see both mother and child are okay.”

  
“No thanks to you.” Regina curtly looked at the goddess. “You put the child in question in danger. So your sorrys mean nothing here.”

  
The goddess laughed softly before sitting in an empty chair. “I gave this child life, I’m the reason it is existing.”

  
Regina shook her head angrily. “Yes, but it’s your family that is putting it in harm's way. How is that even fair? You gave life, but you’re basically trying to sacrifice its life for what? Control over the underworld? Power? To prove a point to your big brother that you can defeat your other one?”

“I would hold your tongue witch!” The goddess retorted. “You think you are holier than I? You took away your stepdaughter’s choice in raising her own child; I’ve broughten mother, child and FATHER together, I only chose to give her motivation to defeat Hades, who tried to take it all away when he trapped the father.” Emma looked at the Goddess with tears flowing down her cheeks, “Do not weep child, I know you can do it. I do not wish to act on my threat, but the world has to have balance and unfortunately lives pay for each other.”

David and Mary-Margaret looked at their daughter sadly trying to figure out what the Goddess meant. “Emma?” David whispered softly. “What does that even mean?”

Killian frowned taking his swan into his arms. “If we do not kill Hades by the end of Emma’s birthday, I will go back to the underworld...” Emma began to weep louder into Killian’s chest. “And the baby will be unborn. It’s a life for a life; Hades life for our child’s. He’s set on killing it so he can have it’s power, if we take away his power and permanently put an end to him, we get to keep our happy endings, but he cannot roam this Earth while our child exist and vise versa.”

  
Killian couldn’t hold it together any longer as his own tears began to fall down his face joining Emma’s. “How can you do this? The innocent child’s life?” Mary-Margaret’s eyes were drenched in tears as they all looked to the Goddess for answers.

  
“It’s not by choice. It’s just written and we cannot rewrite what is suppose to be. This child is extremely lucky to be something. You both defied logic and time, when you became pregnant during your time in the underworld...it’s not supposed to happen. The Pirate was dead, you both defied reality.” Standing up the Goddess frowned, she was becoming emotional and it wasn’t normal for her. “You...” She pointed at Emma “Defied logic and sense when you drove your beloved to becoming another Dark One, you endangered all and yet you hate me for fixing it all. I came here to help! Whether you believe it or not, I do not wish to break this family, I come to give you one last piece of the puzzle.”Waving her hand the original book of all lives flashed on the table in front of Blue. “You all should remember I am not to be toyed with, I may need your help to defeat my brother, but I will make you pay if you snap at me like this again!” The Goddess waved her hand and disappeared into thin air.

  
“Aye let's chop that up to another possible enemy.” Killian frowned trying to wipe his and Emma’s eyes.

“Brittany isn't a bad person, she is actually the kindest Goddess up there. Hades brings out the worst in all, even his family.” The Blue Fairy looked at the group. “Emma is right. Zelena is the only way to get through Hades. If we can convince her to save the child before him we may have a chance to find out his weakness.” Emma nodded as she rubbed her stomach. “Last time I saw Zelena she was at granny's having tea. You should be the one to go Emma. Maybe you can try to convince her before Regina or one of us has to get involved.” Getting up the fairies followed behind the Blue Fairy.

  
Emma looked at her parents and Regina as they wiped their own tears from their eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but it wasn’t supposed to come out like this.” Emma frowned as she looked into the group. “It’s our only choice, I just need you all to trust me.”

  
Emma walked into Granny’s alone and instantly saw Zelena alone with her daughter in a booth. Taking a small breathe she walked over there with hope and faith flowing through her mind. “May I sit here?”

  
Zelena looked at the Savior as if she grew three heads, but nodded slowly. “I didn’t think this would ever happen. Please, join me.” Emma slowly slid into the booth opposite of the former wicked witch. “Do share your reason for disturbing our mother daughter time.”

  
Taking a deep sigh Emma looked at the new mother. “Hades tried to kill us last night.”

  
“He wouldn't hurt my sister or her family. He promised us, so stop trying to put a seed of doubt in my head.” Zelena began packing up her daughter things angrily.

  
“No, not them...us,” Emma tearfully looked down at her stomach.

  
Zelena looked towards the Savior’s stomach and then back to her tearful eyes. “You’re expecting? Hades would never...”

“He took his hand and went into my stomach and nearly took my child from me. If it wasn’t for your sister, my child would be dead. He wants it dead...He will not stop until it’s dead.” Emma whispered softly. “I need your help, Hades will not stop until he kills it, so I need Hades dead.”

  
Zelena shook her head looking at the Savior. “I will not help you kill the man I love. He would never hurt a child.”

  
“He wants both of us dead Zelena! Do you think I’d come to you first out of everyone? He’s already tried to take my innocent baby, I need your help. His sister has already warned us plenty of times what he’s planning on doing. He’s planning on sucking all our magic out and using our baby as the scarface. I’m asking you as a mother to not let him kill my baby...” Tears dripped from her eyes. The tears were falling at a rapid pace down the Savior’s cheek. Looking down the reality of the situation came at her faster than anything.

  
Zelena could tell Emma was being honest, there was no deception in her voice, just desperation. She knew first hand what it meant to have the possibility of losing her child hanging in the balance. Taking her hand, Zelena looked at Emma. “I don’t know what you wish me to do, Hades would never tell me his weakness. I want to help, but I do not know how to,” Emma let out a sigh of pain. “But I will help anyway I can. I will not allow any harm to your child, and I will not let it be taken from you. I will go to Hades and find what you need, but I need you to take my daughter to safety.. If he gets any clue I am working to help you, I do not wish my daughter to be in the crossfire.”

Zelena got up quickly and handed the baby over to Emma sadly. Zelena didn’t wish for another mother to experience what she had when Regina and Robin had tried to take the baby away. With a wave of her hand, green smoke engulfed her and Emma was left with more hope than she thought was possible. Holding the little girl, Emma sighed “Let’s hope your mom can help fix everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is almost done, because help me out with the reviews. I love hearing people's imputs. Please enjoy the story


	5. Protecting Those We Love At Any Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you go to any length to protect your family? Emma is determined to defeat Hades before anything else could happen to her family. But is he the greatest evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Do not own anyone except the Goddess Brittany and the storyline. <3

Emma entered the Charming home holding onto Zelena’s baby. She’d put her good faith in Zelena and hoped it wasn’t for the weak of mind, besides that Emma prayed that Zelena would be careful with Hades. Sensing no one, Emma made her way to her baby brother’s room and began rocking the baby trying to keep the baby asleep. **_Someday this will be you._** Emma realized this was the first time she’d allowed herself to think of the future, even with a possible battle at hand. She felt safe in this moment, she could just whisper anything to this baby and not be judged, “Can I tell you something that no one knows?” She knew that the baby couldn’t possibly understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. “I’m scared, this baby is destined for so much and here we are trying to save it for what? For it to possibly get taken from me. How can I be so sure this will go any better than the first time?”

  
Silently Killian stood in the corner watching Emma with the baby. His heart broke listening to her confession. She was scared, she’d never admitted it to anyone not even him. He was scared, but knew he had to hold it together for the mother of his unborn child. Moving closer Killian continued to listen to Emma as she spoke, “What if I can’t do this again? What if I’m not a good mother to this one either?”

  
“Aye you will be a wonderful mother, just as you are to Henry. You and I will have our child and we will have our happy ending finally. All the evil in this world will not take that away from either of us.” Emma ignoring the need to point out their dreadful task, “don't say what you're thinking Emma. We will defeat Hades.” Emma shook her head as she moved Robin and Zelena’s baby to the empty crib.

  
“Honestly, I don't want to talk about anything that has to do with Hades or possibly losing you again. Right now let's pretend things are normal and life isn't crazy. Maybe pretend we're just two people who are expecting a baby.” Emma touched her stomach softly before looking back into his eyes. “I don’t care about what could happen or at least for the moment I want us to pretend that this is a good thing rather than another bad thing that we are dealing with. We’re having a baby.” She smiled softly as his hand moved to her stomach.

  
“Aye we are.” He smirked looking at Emma's glowing face, there was a sparkle in her eyes, he just couldn't help but relax. Emma moved to him and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely. “I love you.” Emma kissed him softly, yet within seconds it turned deeper. The pirate tried to calm himself once air was needed. He pulled away from him. “Oh my love, I want to rip those clothes off, but there's a baby here and we're in your parents home.”

  
“Really? Of all things to say...we’re already pregnant, they really cannot get that mad at us.” Touching her stomach softly Emma felt Killian’s hand overlap hers. “Since when are you afraid to do anything? Nothing has ever prevented you from your innuendos or flirting, has the time in the underworld put a stop to your priate ways?” Emma smirked snaking her hands around his neck, she loved teasing her pirate, she never completely hated the casual way he’d flirt with her. “Do you remember when we were in Neverland?” His head slowly nodded, it was the first moment he’d realized how he felt about Emma. “I told you that you wouldn’t be able to handle the kiss, that the passion was always going to be too much for you?” He wrapped his hand and hook around her small waist.

  
“Aye I remember, you swore that you were stronger and it would not affect you. But here we are three years later, you pregnant and me at your whim. What have I done to deserve the most perfect wench out there?” Emma laughed as their lips tangled up in each other. Happiness flowed as she clutched on to the man who held her heart. “I love you Emma Swan. When all of this is over, I’m going to make you the happiest person out there.” Emma touched his face softly knowing his words were true.

  
Leaning up Emma was ready to kiss Killian one more time when both her parents, Robin, Henry and Regina came inside. Resting her head against his chest, Emma tried to steady her breathing, they really needed to stop getting interrupted all the time. “I’m guessing it went well since the baby is here and Zelena is not?” Regina asked as she took a look at the unharmed baby, “How is it that she trusted you with their child, but the second I ask to hold the little one, she cowers and avoids Robin and I like the plague?”

  
Regina bent down to reach for the baby, but Emma watched the magical shield zap Regina. “I promised I would be the only one to be with the baby, Zelena is going out on a limb trying to help us. This was her compromise. If we wanted her help, I had to keep the baby here and under mine and Killian’s protection.” Emma didn’t want to hurt Regina’s or Robin’s feelings, but the fact remained true, Zelena trusted her with the little baby and she couldn’t let her down especially since she was helping them possibly kill her soulmate.

  
“I don’t see why that means that I cannot hold the baby.” Henry touched his adoptive mother’s shoulder as they both looked at Emma. “Miss. Swan, I asked you a question.”

  
“Regina, she told me to keep the baby here in the carriage not out in the open. I’m respecting the only person who can help us defeat Hades. She asked that no one touches her daughter until things are making sense again. I need to protect our family, and right now you cannot hold the baby...” Emma looked at Robin, “Look I would go against her and let you run away with the baby, but I can’t afford for her not help us. Killian’s life, our baby’s life and our families are in danger because of Hades if she doesn’t go through with helping us. I need you to remember that as you stand there looking at your baby. I need you of all people to have a level head Robin.”

  
Regina turned to see the torn look on Robin’s face as he stood there inches away from his daughter sleeping. She knew Emma was right one hundred percent, but it still pained her to know she couldn’t hold laying in front of her. “If she turns on us Emma, I’m taking that child away from this crazy place.”

  
“And I will let you, but for now trust that I’m keeping the baby and all our lives in safe hands.” Emma could feel Killian’s eyes on Robin and her, Emma knew the former pirate was ready to attack if needed. Moving forward Emma touched Robin’s shoulder. “Please Robin, I just need you to trust me.”

  
Before the bandit could voice any understanding Zelena walked into the now full living room of the Charming family. “Emma...” Emma looked up to see Zelena with a few cuts on her arm. Ignoring the rest of the crowd Emma quickly stepped to the former wicked witch. “He hasn't changed, he used me and I’m so sorry.” Zelena whispered as Emma and now Regina checked out the cuts.

  
“What the hell happened Zelena?” Regina asked trying to heal her sister’s wounds. When she couldn't both Emma and Regina became worried. “Zelena?”

“I touched the weapon that could kill Hades, I don’t know how he knew I was there, but he got angry after I confronted him about trying to hurt Emma’s baby. He threw me against the glass mirror in my home. I told him to leave and he threatened my own child.” Tears started to fall down Zelena’s face as she looked at her baby continued to sleep peacefully in the crib. “He enchanted the cuts with magic. I won't be able to use my own magic, you heros have to beat him. He’s determined to take over this world and bring the underworld to the surface. The last thing he needs is...” She looked down at the savior’s stomach then back at her. “Your magic and it’s magic are now tethered together so in order to get what he wants he’ll have to go through you.”

  
Regina shook her head,“Emma none of us are going to let him win. We will find a way to kill him.”

  
Snow moved to touch her daughter, she could tell how upset Emma was becoming. “Emma we have to chose to believe in hope, We will find a way to hurt Hades.” David looked at his wife and then his sad daughter.

  
Killian came to Emma’s side, but she pulled away. “You all think hope is all we need. Have you seen the calendar? We have one day. My birthday is tomorrow. Less than twenty four hours, everything is going to change. I’m tired of waiting for the last minute to beat some great evil. It ends tonight.”

  
Walking out to the balcony Emma needed time to come to terms with her tiny outburst. “Emma?” Turning around she saw the goddess that had enlisted her help, but she wasn’t alone. “This is my brother Zeus, we know it’s hard, but your family cannot save you. It is only up to you and the unborn child you carry, the magic the two of you share, its unbeatable. Not even Hades can defeat it.”

  
Emma looked down unsure of what to say. “They won't let me do it myself. They have every exit covered and Killian would know if I was missing. Our child is tethered to him as well. Regina made sure he could find either of us.”

  
With a wave of his hand Zeus smiled. “You’ll have a five minute head start. After that the enchantment will be gone and they will locate you. You must know young one, the moment you enact the most of your magic he has to be close to you. Do not fail, your family is destined for so much, I would hate for my brother to destroy that.” Before words could leave her lips the gods were gone and she followed seconds behind them.

* * *

 

Emma moved quickly to the center of the street angry at everything that was happening. This was going to be the last straw, she wasn’t playing anymore and she was going to end all of this tonight. “Hades! I know you’re out there show your face you evil son of a bitch!” Emma was tired of this, and anger was dripping out of her in an unusual way. “I will destroy everything to get to you!”

  
Emma was about to let her magic leave her hand when the angry God came into view. “My my the savior is letting those hormones get the best of her. Tisk Tisk, what would your mother say about that language.” Emma inched towards him and threw her magic at him but he quickly dodged it. “See I’m thinking your magic is losing it’s touch.”

  
“For someone who said he loved someone, you sure have a funny way of showing it. You will pay for hurting Zelena.” Emma fixed her hands in front of her bracing as the magic almost hit him. “Are you scared?” Emma waved her hand and again he dodged it.

  
Hades laughed as he reappeared sitting on a bench near her. “Of the savior, I don’t think so. Though I love that you think you can be saved by that child in your stomach. Don’t worry it won't be long till its gone.” Anger produced the next wave of magic to hit him. “Okay that one, that one did hurt, but no worries.” Throwing his own blue fire ball hit her own arm. “Oh did that hurt Savior?” Emma put her hand on the shoulder, she knew she couldn’t heal her own wounds, so she was thankful it wasn’t to bad. “Do you think you could win? This is my world now Child!”

  
“Emma!” Turning she saw Killian along with her family and friends coming towards her. “Don’t do this!” He could see it in his swan’s eyes.

  
Hades waved his hand and fire surrounded him and the savior. “Even if you thought you could defeat me, I would make sure that child never grew up.” He whispered softly in her ear.

  
“Trust me.” She whispered softly focusing on him, never noticing Hades had gotten so close to her stomach. As he reached in his other hand waved blocking the family from coming.

  
“I wanted this, I needed this moment to be the grandest moment of all.” He looked around then locked eyes with the savior. “Regina and this protection spell won’t work. I know she’d try to heal Zelena’s wounds, i stripped both of them the ability to save you. And now I’m going to end it all!” A dark smirk formed on his face as he attempted to pull out the baby.“Do you want to know something, your baby never had a chance. I will always win Emma, you should’ve never came to the underworld. Now this innocent child will die and it will always be your fault for everyone’s death, including this baby.” Looking at him Emma could feel the tears falling down her face. “Say goodbye Emma!” With one more dark laugh, his hand was almost out with the child.

  
Tears falling Emma put her hands up once more gathering up as much strength and magic her and the baby had left. “You forget one thing Hades.”

  
Hades laughed wickedly “Those are your last words? Okay I’ll bite, what did I forget?”

  
Weakly she looked at Hades. “Nothing, heaven or hell can defeat true love!” With a shout she released the last bit of magic that she and her unborn child could muster up flowed out of her. A white light surrounded the battle arena blinding everyone around.

  
“EMMA!” Killian shouted trying to protect his eyes from the flash of light.

  
Hades looked down and saw the impact of the blast through his heart. “What! What the hell is this!” Looking around he saw his brother and sister standing next to the savior.

  
Zeus and Brittany looked at their brother. “You caused this brother. We tried to save you Hades, but you…you messed with things that you shouldn't have and now it’s over. The saviors have saved this world again.”

  
Hades looked at the savior in pain, he gathered as much strength as he could to laugh in her face. “You think you’ve won, I will never let you live in peace. Think what you want Savior, but no matter what there will always be danger for you and your family. I may die now, but it doesn't stop the evil I’ve already put into play. Death will become everyone you love.” With a blink of an eye dust was laid where Hades once stood.

  
“Emma I need you to calm down.” The goddess Brittany touched the savior’s shoulder. “You did it Emma, but you are tapping into magic stronger than even you can handle.” Emma couldn’t stop the magic flowing until she knew Hades was dead. She wouldn’t risk anything any longer.

  
Tears fell as the magic finally ran out. “Emma...Emma!” With one look around her she barely had enough strength to protect her stomach as she looked up to see the voice where the yells were coming from. 

  
“Graham?” She whispered as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So your opinion? I love hearing your thoughts! Makes my day!


End file.
